mikeandbobshowfandomcom-20200215-history
January 2010
Shows from the month of January in 2010 January 6 2010 Slightly Cries Mike and Slightly get into an argument about Slightly not wanting to do embarrassing things for the show. The arugment comes to an abrupt end after Mike yells about how he did anything he was asked when he was new to radio. Mike regains his composure and some jokes are made about getting Slightly a throne to sit in. Slightly remains silent and everyone begins to realize that he has started to cry. Slightly can be heard sniffling and weakly sobbing, "just go to commercials". This short bit of audio aired during a recording media change and was consequently not recorded. January 11 2010 Slightly Leaves The Show Mike and Bob annouce that Slightly has left the show for unspecified reasons. While Mike had recently caused Slightly to cry on air, they noted that things seemed to be fine in Slightly's final two shows, and that they were suprised and saddened by his sudden resignation. The first half of the show was spent talking and taking calls from listeners about Slightly leaving. The entire incident was dubbed "The Situation", a reference to the nickname of a cast member on "The Jersey Shore". January 13 2010 Messages To Manny Manny Fresh reads a sexually explicit Facebook message that he recieved from a listener over the Christmas break. Because the message was so explicit, the reading was recorded and heavily censored before being played on air. The show set up an email address, MessagesToManny@gmail.com, where listeners were encouraged to send similar messages to Manny, with the hope that this could be a recurring segment on the show. January 14 2010 Summary *The guys talk about Star Trek. Listen *Phone Topic - Who is your favorite country boy? Listen *The guys call Rick Mercel to talk about a show at the Norva and Rick's birthday. Listen *The guys talk about Katy Perry. Listen *Game - Elementary School Trivia. Listen *The guys talk about James Steele and Manny trying penis enlarging pills. Listen *The guys talk about staying in shape. Listen *Action News - Jersey Shore, Pants On The Ground, and more. Listen January 15 2010 Summary *The guys talk about watching TNA Wrestling and Jersey Shore, recount some of the Silver Fox's Norva stories, and more. Listen *Game - Fast Money. Listen *Bob talks about upsetting his wife by falling asleep two minutes into snuggling and how uncomfortable snuggling is. Phone Topic - Snuggling. Listen *Mike and Bob talk about Puff Daddy and Barry Eugene. Listen *Open Phones. Listen *The guys talk about hat day. Listen *Phone Topic - Who is your favorite guy in a hat? Listen *Mike and Bob talk about music. Listen *Action News - Tiger Woods, Conan, and more. Listen Guests *Hat Club (by phone) January 19 2010 Summary *The guys talk about messing up household shopping, getting old, and more *Game - Family Feud. The question is Name Something People Try To Peek Through *Mike gets in and the guys talk about sneaking food into movie theaters *The guys talk about throwing a party for Blair Jones of the the Admirals and if they might piss off Sarah-D by bringing new strippers on the show *Manny talks about getting locked in his bathroom and the devient things he does with Sarah-D's underpants *Game - What Is The Mike and Bob Show Thinking. Manny does the thinking *Bob is upset about Rick Mercel canceling his own birthday lunch. Phone Topic - Rescheduling Birthday Lunch *The guys talk briefly about trying to get The Situation from The Jersey Shore on the show again *Action News Guests *Rick Mercel (by phone) January 20 2010 Summary *Nick talks about trying to get The Jersey Shore people on the show and how the interviews in December might have gotten The Situation and Paulie D in trouble. *James Steele talks about buying and using penis enlarging pills. *Mike and Bob talk about their hockey league. *Phone Topic - Who Are The Worst Television Parents? *The guys talk about Tiger Woods, people who are addicted to sex, and Morgan Freeman being married to his step-granddaughter. *Game - Who Is It? and the guys watch a a video of Mr. T appearing on Bill O'Reilly. *Action News - Haitian Earthquake, George Clooney, sitting is bad for you, and woman drives her car through an MLK day parade. Guests *James Steele (in studio)